


Y pensar...

by stormborn02



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: F/M, Other, firstkimiliafanfic, kimilia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormborn02/pseuds/stormborn02
Summary: Y si después de la subasta pasó algo más entre Emilia y Kit?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer Fanfic de Kimilia. Sean amables conmigo. Espero lo disfuten tanto como yo

_"Lo tenía todo, pero menos a él, Estaba un poco dolida hace unos meses, no podía arrancarme esta sensación de perder algo que ni siquiera era mío. Lloraba y me escudaba en mis hormonas, mis malditas hormonas que me hacían jugar malas pasadas, y pasé de todo, perdí y fue cuando volví a ganar."_

 

Llegando a Los Ángeles ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de comer, todo era muy rápido, me entregaron la carpeta con los eventos y las citas programadas. El estar en los Ángeles me llenaba de muchas cosas, hacía meses que no había pisado la ciudad por cuestiones de agenda y grabaciones, otras por flojera y apatía. Tenía todo en Londres, pero lo más importante mi familia.

Subimos al coche que nos esperaba aparcado afuera del aeropuerto, sin problemas aborde a unos cuantos paparazzi que estaban a la espera de mi llegada y entre frases queriéndome sacar información de las grabaciones.

_“a las 8am tenemos que estar en casa de la maquillista”_ escuché a lo lejos que la chica que me habían proporcionado para que fuera mi asistente por unos días se dirigía a mi mejor amiga Lola. Lola asentía.

Lola era un ángel caído del cielo para mí, ha sido mi hombro para reír, llorar, bailar, gritar o simplemente decir idioteces. Lola es mi hermana.

Trataba de tener la mente un poco clara, el jet lag hacia su efecto y lo único que quería era llegar a casa y dormir toda la tarde. Pero, reía para mis adentros al recordar las palabras de un amigo que me decía _“No se va a los Ángeles a dormir, los Ángeles no duerme”_ , sonreí al recordarlo, esos rizos negros que brincaban de un lado a otro cuando me decía esas palabras mientras bailábamos en un club cerca de Hollywood.

El camino hacia casa se hacía eterno, hacía más de una hora que habíamos partido del aeropuerto y a lo lejos podía apreciar ya los canales y la playa de fondo _“casi llegamos”_ se acercó a mi oído Lola, tocándome ligeramente el brazo. Le sonreí, lo sabía, y volví a tomar mi postura de mirar hacia la ventana, necesitaba un baño, ponerme mi pijama y dormir, y la verdad me relajaba el ver el gran paisaje que me estaba regalando Venice, sus calles un tanto despejadas, los arboles verdes meciéndose con el ligero aire, podía hasta pensar que la brisa de la playa bañaba todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.  
Nos aparcamos fuera de la casa. Lola le dió indicaciones al chofer y salimos las dos.

La asistente me entregó mi carpeta e indicaciones, le hice la seña de que pasara, pero algo se le había atravesado y tenía que marcharse _“mañana estaré aquí a las 8 de la mañana, tenemos que revisar tus citas y pendientes, y quiero que vayas viendo la carpeta con las fotografías de los vestidos que he dejado”_ Sonreí y le di las gracias.

Al entrar a la casa me deje caer en el sofá, trataba de poner mi mente en blanco y lo que más deseaba en el mundo era tomar un baño,

_“Quieres comer algo?”_ preguntó Lola desde la cocina  
_“gracias a Dios que lo mencionas”_ le sonreí y corrí junto a ella.  
_“qué pedimos?”, “Pizza?”_ Lola trataba de buscar información de folletos de comida rápida  
_“si , con papas fritas”_ le argumenté y tomé su celular buscando en internet la pizzería más cercana __  
“no seas anticuada, Lo”, abrí la aplicación y ya había pedido la pizza en línea __  
“¿Dios mío, como no se me ocurrió antes?” dándome un ligero golpe en la cabeza,  
_“si vives pegada al celular”_  
“No molestes” le argumenté quejándome en broma de su golpe  
_“me daré un baño”_ Subí de dos en dos las escalares, abriendo de par en par mi habitación y dejándome caer en mi cama, como extrañaba estar entre las sabanas y almohadas de mi tan deliciosa cama. Me paré de pronto al sentir que mi celular comenzó a vibrar, una y otra vez, no era llamada, eran mensajes de whatsapp, algo muy importante sería ya que no dejaba de vibrar. Tardé un poco para esperar a que el sonido se detuviera. Lo abrí, la hora del reloj marcaba casi las 7 de la tarde.

Abrí el whatsapp y vi su nombre primero, y allí estaban sus mensajes sin leer, uno detrás de otro, comencé a leer en silencio

**“Em”**  
**“hola”**  
**“Nos vemos el domingo”**  
**“espero no molestar”**  
**“estoy en Nueva York”**  
**“Muy cerca”**  
**“Iré a un bar, te veo el domingo”**  
  
La costumbre de escribir en líneas jamás se le quitaría, habíamos platicado muchas veces de lo molesto que era eso, y cuanto me enojaba, y sabía que lo hacía para exasperarme.  
  
“Diviértete” le respondí y reí para mis adentros  
“No hagas algo idiota Kit Harington, nos vemos el domingo….aprende a escribir seguido”  
  
Le envié el mensaje y cerré el celular, lo aventé lejos de la cama y volví a escucharlo vibrar, lo tomé y vi su respuesta.  
  
“Lo sé, me encanta hacerte enojar, te ves tan hermosa”  
  
Sabía cómo hacerlo, sabía cómo ponerme en esta situación, las manos me temblaban y no dejaba de ver esa palabra que muchas veces me la había dicho , enfrentándome, retándome, siempre había sido su “hermosa”, desde que nos conocimos en el lobby del hotel, su mirada jamás se fue de mí, y después de allí fue una química, algo explotó, vivimos cosas tan intensas que con nadie he podido volver a repetir.  
De nueva cuenta aventé el celular lejos de mi vista y entre al baño, quizás la ducha me ayudaría a despejarme un poco.  
  
Pasaron los días y mi primer evento era una fiesta de la revista W, me sentía un poco incómoda, el mezclarme no era lo mío, pero sabía y me creía buena para comenzar una plática o amistades nuevas. Gracias a Dios que todo pasó bien y logré ver a viejos amigos que residían directamente en Los Ángeles.  
Al llegar de nuevo a la casa, Lola corrió hacia la alberca, obligándome a seguir la fiesta afuera, acepté a regañadientes, subí a la habitación, me coloqué la pijama y tomé el vino rosado que estaba ya casi por terminar. Al verme salir al jardín, observé que Lola estaba ensimismada en su teléfono  
  
_“¿Pasó algo?”_ le comenté preocupada,  
_“Em, si, pasó algo, no se que tan grave”_ Su cuerpo se movió hacia un lado para darme espacio para sentarme con ella. Me dió el celular y vi una nota que disparaba en contra de Kit, “El rey del norte es expulsado de un bar en Nueva York”  
_“Maldita mierda”_ grité sin soltar el teléfono, no quise ver el video, se lo entregué de nuevo a Lola y abrí la botella de vino tomando directo de ella.  
_“Es malo verdad?”_ se giró para mi y me vió con mirada de preocupación  
_“No lo se, espero que no”_ sin voltear a verla saque mi celular de nuevo, buscando en whatsapp los grupos que compartíamos, nadie había comentado nada, ni siquiera el.

Estaba a punto de apagarlo cuando vi que él estaba escribiéndome algo, esperé, hasta que mi pantalla se encendió de nuevo  
  
**“Em, hola, quisiera hablar contigo de algunas cosas”** De nuevo escribiendo en líneas pensé.  
**“todo esta bien , ok?”** agregó  
**“Y porque tendría que estar mal?”** le respondí  
**“me molestaron en ese bar, de seguro ya lo sabes, me molestaron contigo, se metieron contigo”**  
**“en una escala del 0 al 10 que tan borracho estás?”** le enfrenté.  
**“5, no es eso, maldita sea, me echaron por defenderte y no valgo nada, lo entiendes?, John estaba allí, me escuchó, me vió, Rose lo sabe”**

Mis dedos comenzaron a bailar en el teclado del teléfono, comencé a sentir una ráfaga de calor, ganas intensas de arrancarme mi pijama y hundirme en la maldita alberca, en vez de eso tomé un trago de vino.  
  
_“Ey Em , calma”_ Lola me arranco la botella, __  
“mañana tienes evento, tengo que cuidarte” Le arrojé mi celular, en señal de que leyera la conversación, la mirada de Lola me dijo lo que no quería escuchar, se me venía un lío encima muy grande.  
_“Pedazo de idiota”_ blasfemó Lola, _“Emilia, no ha pasado nada entre ustedes desde hace mucho tiempo, estas idioteces no tienen porque preocuparte, a menos de que lo sigas queriendo, allí si , los dos serian pedazos de idiotas”_ su voz gritaba que la escuchara, pero seguía perdida en aquel mensaje. No le contesté, pero con ver mi cara ella afirmó sus sospechas _“Mierda Emilia, estás enamorada”_ se bajó del camastro en el que estaba cómodamente sentada y corrió a abrazarme  
_“Lo había superado, sabes, por eso no te dije nada”_ mis débiles sollozos fueron en aumento, las manos de Lola me acariciaban la cara. _“Pero, es tan malditamente imposible”_ me limpié de un golpe las lágrimas _“Me sigue escribiendo a toda hora, me sigue alimentando el alma, y ahora esto Lo, el hermano de Rose lo vió, se dio cuenta que me defendía en aquél bar._  
_“Como cualquier amigo lo hubiera hecho Em”_ , me lo decía susurrándome, mientras acariciaba mi cabello en señal de consolación.  
_“Espero que esto no se haga más grande, no quiero dañar a nadie, ¿lo entiendes?”_ no podía controlar mi llanto, me traspasaba el dolor.  
_“Emilia, basta de llorar, no dañas a nadie, ella lo sabía, ella sabía a qué se metía con él, y sin embargo la muy idiota lo aceptó, así, tal cual”_  
Me levanté de golpe, dirigiéndome al interior de la casa, _“será mejor que duerma”_ trataba de contener mis lágrimas, secándome lo más que podía con las palmas de mis manos

Escuché de nuevo las vibraciones de mi celular, sin prestar atención me lo guardé en el pantalón.  
_“Emilia, tienes que dormir, prométemelo, tienes muchos eventos y te quiero ver radiante”_  
Mis brazos se alzaron al aire en señal de triunfo _“Lo sé, dormiré, lo prometo”_  
  
  
Los días transcurrían con un aire de olvido, comencé a ver a amigos que tenía mucho que no veía, con algunos intercambie números para platicar más seguido, uno de ellos fue James Franco, el cual cada que iba a Londres me buscaba para invitarme a tomar una cerveza o simplemente platicar y ponernos al tanto. La verdad es que él siempre estuvo detrás de mi, todo el mundo me lo decía, pero lo raro o lo bueno, es que no era mi tipo, me hacía reír demasiado y eso lo valoraba, pero, simplemente había algo que no encajaba con nuestras personalidades. Y lo dejé pasar.  
  
El sábado tenía un evento muy importante, era una subasta en la cual Seann Penn nos había invitado a participar. Kit estaba invitado. Pero, realmente no sabía si acudiría, estuve evitando el WhatsApp para no leer sus conversaciones, no quería que me doliera, no quería pensar en él, quería enfocarme en mis reuniones y realmente pasarla bien. Porque él siempre me dolía, a todas horas, y era difícil sobrellevarlo en el trabajo, así que quería que fuera un problema pasajero en mi estancia en Los Ángeles.  
  
_¿Crees que venga?_ –me decía Lola al oído mientras nos asignaban la mesa  
“ _llevo evitándolo un día y medio, así que no lo se”_ \- le decía a Lola entre dientes mientras trataba de sonreír a la gente que pasaba a un lado de nosotras.  
_“No le contestaste los 50 mensajes?”_ -Lola me preguntó intrigada  
“ _105, para ser exacta, y sé que son entre líneas maldita sea, sabe cómo me enoja”_ sonreí a la comensal que nos dirigía a la mesa.

El salón se comenzó a llenar, había entre gente de Hollywood como benefactores de diversas instituciones. Gracias a Dios que no estaba él asignado en mi mesa, no iba a poder tolerar la razón de estar a su lado, sin que doliera. Lola se levantó a mitad del evento con la excusa de ir a retocar su maquillaje, no quise ir, estaba un poco mareada por el vino barato que estaban dando, aproveché el momento en el que nadie me ponía atención para mirar mi celular, sobretodo esos 105 mensajes que no había querido leer, lo abrí y allí estaban parpadeando, como por arte de magia esos 105 mensajes se convirtieron en 150.  
Comencé a leer los primeros sin sentido, palabras sin terminar, que borracho pensé mientras daba una media sonrisa.Pero, después, paso lo peor.

**“Le dije a Rose, se acabó”** , mis dedos temblaban, que diablos le había dicho?, vi la hora de su mensaje, no concordaba, este mensaje me lo había mandado por la mañana del sábado, estaba sobrio pensé, comencé a leer.  
**“Sabe que esto no va a funcionar con ella, sabe que siempre has sido tú” “desde el inicio, tú”**  
Estaba perpleja, voltee hacia arriba para ver si la persona de al lado había visto el mensaje, tratando de que ella me lo descifrara, pero no, la gente estaba ensimismada en una plática que no lograba entender.  
De nuevo mi mirada se desvió hacia el mensaje y seguí leyendo los demás  
**“Emilia, te amo, sé que no soy la mejor persona, pero quiero demostrártelo, quiero hacer las cosas bien, por una vez en la vida, y si tú quieres y me aceptas, quiero darte todo mi amor, sin mitades”**  
Escribiendo completo pensé, mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de agua, tratando de contenerme, tomé un gran sorbo de su vino mientras me acercaba un poco a mis compañeros de mesa para inmiscuirme en la plática, unas manos me tocaron por detrás lo que me hizo girar rápido.  
  
_“y si llegó!”_ –Lola me hacía seña de voltear mientras ella se sentaba a un lado mío. Sabía de quien hablaba Lola, pero no tenía las agallas para voltear a verlo, no cuando acababa de leer su mensaje.  
_“ya viene”_ me golpeó ligeramente Lola con el brazo. Y lo hizo en vano, ya que sentí su presencia antes que Lola me lo dijera, el calor me inundaba y me corría hasta la punta de mi cabello.  
_“Buenas noches”_ –su voz cálida hizo eco en toda la mesa, y la gente volteo hacia mi lado, él estaba parado detrás de mi saludando cálidamente. La gente hizo un ademan de saludo y se levantó a darle un abrazo cálido un benefactor que nos conocía de años. Gerry Pattinson.  
Cuando Gerry se iba acercando, sentí el calor emanando como fuego justo en mi oído derecho _“En un momento vuelvo contigo”_ -lo sentí en todo mi ser, no logré responder, solo asentí rápidamente.  
Dioses, era imposible respirar cuando estaba cerca de mí, era una reacción intoxicante. Tratando de tomar aire, me levanté de la mesa, el evento estaba a punto de empezar y yo quería perderme en el lobby para agarrar aire por un momento, me disculpe con Lola mientras caminaba en dirección al lobby, tuve que pasar a su lado para ir a donde necesitaba, pero, su mano atrapó mi mano justo antes de escabullirme.  
  
Gerry se despidió y regresó a su lugar. Kit trazaba círculos en mi mano y mis dedos cariñosamente y yo solo sentía morir. __  
  
“Vas afuera?” me lo dijo cálidamente, sentía sus ojos posarse sobre mi cara y yo tratando de acomodarme mi falda en excusa para no mirarlo.  
_“Si”_ le dije al momento que veía la hora en el celular,  
_“No tardan en empezar y quiero…necesito aire fresco”_  
En ese momento lo enfrenté mirándolo a los ojos, sus ojos eran cálidos, me decían mil cosas con la mirada que trataba débilmente de descifrar.  
_“Vamos”_ me tomó de la mano entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, trataba de no llamar la atención, pero era imposible, todo mundo nos volteaba a ver, algunos nos sonreían, otros simplemente nos veían absortos.

Al salir al lobby vacío, me giró para estar frente a él.  
_“Hey, no quiero esto Emilia, no quiero que me evites”_ me tomó ligeramente del hombro en señal de hacer presión para que no huyera  
_“No voy a huir, Kit”_ le solté reacia.  
_“Lo que escribí hoy es verdad, vi que lo acabas de leer hace un momento"_  trataba de acercarse a mí, lo suficiente para captar mi total atención.  
_“No quiero que nadie sufra”_ le espeté, _“no me siento bien, ante esto”_ y de nuevo mis ojos se comenzaron a llenar de agua, tratando de contenerme baje la mirada.  
_“Solo quiero saber si sientes lo mismo por mí”_ su mano se soltó de mi brazo y sentí el calor en mi barbilla, poco a poco él comenzó a masajearla y subir hasta mi mejilla. _“si me dices que no, te juro que lo entenderé, no lo aceptaré, pero no habrá marcha atrás”_ sus manos hacían círculos en mi rostro, sentí que sus dedos cálidamente borraban las huellas de mis lágrimas.  
_“Y si te digo que sí?”_ sin dudarlo me armé de valor y le solté la verdad, mis verdaderos sentimientos.  
Su rostro cambio totalmente de angustiado a irradiar felicidad. Sus labios esbozaron una gran sonrisa y susurro un “ _mi amor”_ mientras sus brazos me sujetaban en un cálido y fuerte abrazo.  
_“Te besaría aquí si fuera posible”_ –su voz era canción para mis oídos _“pero, tenemos mucho tiempo para eso_ ”  
_“y para hablar_ ” lo amedrenté y sin dejar de abrazarlo le planté un casto beso en la mejilla. Lo que lo hizo sobresaltar y casi gritar de emoción como un niño al que le han dado su juguete preferido.  
_“Me encantas Emilia, te ves tan hermosa”_ sus ojos se posaron hacia mi cara, dirigiéndose lentamente hacia mi cuerpo. _”Mis actos por no hablar con la verdad desde un principio han sido mi castigo, pero ya no más, no quiero volver a dañarte”_ de nuevo sus brazos en mi espalda, trazando formas sin sentido sobre ella. Haciéndome vibrar con cada toque.  
_“Como lo tomó?”_ –solté sin querer el aguijón y lo vi de nuevo tenso e hiperventilado, suspirando al tratar de decir las palabras correctas.  
_“Digamos que siempre lo supo, pero trataba de negarse a creerlo. Cuando se lo dije simplemente exhalo y me echó de su departamento”_.  
  
Estuve a punto de preguntar otra cosa sobre el tema, pero empezamos a escuchar a la encargada del evento dar la próxima puja. Me tomó delicadamente de las manos y entramos al salón. No sin antes robarme un cálido beso. Traté de contener mi fingido enojo, su mirada se cambió de infantil a seria, tratando de darme a entender que quería más de eso. Logré detenerlo jalándolo directamente de nuevo al salón.

A lo lejos vi a Lola que me hacía seña con la mano. Me solté del agarre fuerte de Kit, haciendo el ademan de que volviera a su lugar. El me guiño el ojo en total complicidad, con su sonrisa contenida me decía que volveríamos a retomar lo que había hecho más tarde.

_“La próxima puja es…”_ escuchaba a lo lejos la presentación de la próxima subasta, me senté en la mesa y las manos de Lola me jalaron del brazo.

_“Donde has estado pedazo de tonta?”_ -su voz se hacía inaudible con el ruido, le puse la mano en sus labios en señal de que más tarde lo explicaba,  
_“No te preocupes querida Lo”_ -la abracé fuertemente Y escuché de fondo mi nombre.  
_“Que fue eso?”_ le cuestioné a mi compañera más próxima a mi lado. Ella me sonreía feliz y sentí los reflectores que me inundaban con sus luces blancas centelleantes. _“Acaban de hacer una puja para ver el último episodio de Juego de tronos contigo!”_  
  
Mi agarre con Lola se hizo más intenso, sino hubiera estado sentada, era obvio que hubiera desmayado sin pensarlo. Lola me tomó del brazo haciendo que me parara cuando la presentadora pregunto por mí. Me sentía abrumada, mareada. La puja comenzó con 20 mil dólares, a lo lejos veo a Kit de reojo que volteaba buscando al postor de la misma. Lo veía de una manera alterada, sus manos echas nudillo y su respiración contenida. De regreso a mi realidad, escuché que alguien puja un precio más alto y los reflectores lo enfocan, caigo en la cuenta que es el mismísimo Brad Pitt quien había levantado la paleta. Me siento morir, nunca había sentido entre felicidad y ganas de llorar al mismo tiempo. De nuevo volteo sonriendo en dirección a Kit y de repente no está, se ha ido del salón, trato de incorporarme en mi lugar pero era inevitable no empezar a buscarlo con la mirada.  
  
_“Se levantó y se fue el muy idiota”_ –De nuevo Lola como mi conciencia, casi gritándome al oído.  
_“Lo viste?”_ le dije incrédula  
_“Que si lo vi?, estaba que echaba fuego cuando Brad Pitt levantó la tabla”_ –dijo de manera alzada a lo que yo sonreí. Deseando ver a un Kit celoso, por mí.  
  
La subasta continuaba, la presentadora grito algo como _“el rey en el norte”_ y los reflectores se movían para todos lados. Lo vieron de lejos y comenzaron a gritarle, haciendo gala de su exquisita presencia entró al salón. Todo el mundo aplaudió y el gritó _“me incluyó con Emilia para ver el capítulo”_. Su mirada fue retadora hacia un Brad Pitt que gritaba emocionado, lo que hizo que levantara otra tabla pujando contra él y casi dobleteando la apuesta.  
Un benefactor no se quedó atrás y pujo en contra de Brad, lo que hizo retirarse inmediato. Todo fue tan rápido que me sentía tan abrumada por el momento. Kit se acercó a Brad y me hizo una seña de que me acercara junto a él. Kit tomó mi mano de forma posesiva mientras Brad me saludaba. A lo lejos vimos que el benefactor que había salido ganador también se acercaba, lo que hizo que Kit se pusiera casi a mi lado apretando mi espalda junto a él.  
  
_“No te iba a dejar sola con él ni con nadie_ ” me bramó al momento que nos alejábamos de ellos.  
_“No necesito que me salves y menos de Brad Pitt_ ”, su mano me aprisionó de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte  
_“no me hagas perder los estribos, Emilia”_ se acercó demasiado que su aroma a vino y perfume se mezclaba entre los dos, su mano aun presionaba la mía, mientras sus ojos se posaban en los míos y me veían de la forma en que muchas veces lo había descubierto por accidente.  
De lejos vi a Lola acercarse y Kit lo notó, su agarre se fue haciendo más sutil, hasta soltarme de mala gana.  
_“Emilia, nos tenemos que ir, mañana nos citaron temprano”_ , noté que Lola dirigía su mirada y su cuerpo hacía mí, dándole casi por completo la espalda a Kit. Ella notó mi cara de molestia al darme cuenta lo que trataba de hacer.  
_“Oh Kit, no te vi, hola”_ Se dió cuenta de mi enojo a lo que Lola tuvo que esbozar una sonrisa forzada, su mano se levantó para saludarlo a lo que Kit respondió con un abrazo efusivo, lo cual sacó de control totalmente a Lola. Realmente fue una escena muy divertida, mi sonrisa se agrandó y tome de la mano a Lola para dirigirnos hacía la salida aún molesta por la situación tan compleja que había desatado Kit hace un momento.  
_“Em, te vas, así?”_ Kit me veía mientras yo caminaba en dirección a la puerta  
_“Vamos, no quiero dar una escena en este salón, afuera nos podemos despedir”_ le supliqué con mi voz y mis ojos, tratando de que la situación a pesar de ser tensa, fuera un poco más cómoda para los dos. Lo observé tomar su abrigo sin pensar, siguiendo los pasos detrás de mí.  
  
A la salida una chica menuda rubia interceptó a Lola con un efusivo abrazo, no me había percatado de quien era hasta que se abalanzó sobre mí.  
  
_“Las extrañé tanto!”_ gritaba Laura Brown mientras nos abrazaba con cariño a las dos,  
_“Tenemos que festejar que estás aquí Emilia!”_ , nos saltamos de su fuerte agarre lo cual me hizo balancearme de un lado a otro, y sin pensarlo tenía dos fuertes brazos sobre mi espalda deteniéndome con fuerza, lo sentí cálido, sus manos subieron y bajaron por mi espalda y se posaron en mis caderas, apretando mi espalda en su pecho.  
_“cuidado”_ fue un murmullo poco audible en mi oído que casi me hizo desmayar.  
Vi a Kit acercarse a Laura dándole un fuerte abrazo, a lo que los ojos de Laura centellearon de emoción al estar cerca de él. Es mío, pensé.  
_“Ya que estamos aquí, deberíamos de ir a festejar. Lola…_ ” dirigiendo su total atención a mi amiga, quedando kit y yo excluidos de su plática.

_“Y bien?, ¿quieres ir a divertirte?”_ la voz de Kit sonaba a total negación, pero sabía que si yo aceptaba el de buena gana lo aceptaría igual.  
_“La verdad, no”_ le dije con una sonrisa de complicidad, su mirada me agradeció en silencio y me tomó de la mano.  
_“Laura, porque tú y Lola no se van a festejar, mientras yo llevo a la señorita Clarke a su casa?”_ Su voz era firme, y segura, no titubeo ni un segundo, sin embargo, yo me quede estupefacta. No deseaba que se tomara atribuciones aún. Todo era muy rápido y necesitaba aclararlo con él y conmigo misma.  
  
Laura nos prestó total atención, un poco dubitativa, sonrió volteando a ver a Lola quien me fruncía el ceño en señal de negación. Lola y yo teníamos ese lenguaje de miradas, así que le suplique en silencio que aceptara. A lo cual noté que sus ojos simplemente se iban relajando poco a poco, tomando del brazo a Laura.  
_“Vamos Laura, tu y yo tenemos que ponernos al corriente de muchas cosas”_ Agradecí en silencio, tenía miedo y nervios, no sabía lo que nos iba a deparar, pero, necesitaba de una vez por todas aclarar todo o que explotará de una vez.  
Kit me dirigió hacia la entrada del lobby, haciendo seña al chofer de la camioneta que lo movía que se estacionara enfrente. Me abrió paso entre la gente y logramos llegar sin problemas a su camioneta.  
_“A tu casa, verdad?”_ , no podía ver sus ojos con la total oscuridad que nos embargaba , pero su voz sonaba dudosa, como teniendo miedo que me yo me bajara en ese instante. _“Si, Venice”_ le aseguré y sentí de nuevo su mano cálida tomar la mía de una forma tan sutil, casi con miedo de rozar mis dedos.

Tardamos casi una hora en llegar al destino, el silencio era un poco incómodo, muy apenas platicamos de cosas sin sentido. Ambos sabíamos que la verdadera platica sería en mi casa. Se bajó primero de la camioneta abriendo la puerta y dándome la mano para no caer, me adelante con la llave y él se dirigió al chofer quien asintió y se fue rápido.

_“Que pasó?”_ le comenté mientras él se unía a mí, entrando juntos a la casa.  
_“Nada. Le dije que mañana me recogiera como a las 9 de la mañana”_ lo soltó sin más, mi mirada se posó en todo él, viendo que sus manos se metían a los bolsillos, y sus pies trazaban una piedra imaginaria al caminar.  
_“Le dijiste qué?”_ sonreí más de nervios que de felicidad. Sus ojos se clavaron en mí. Y vi esa mirada perversa que muchas veces me dirigía, sobretodo cuando estaba en vestidos o me acercaba mucho a él para decirle algo al oído.  
_“No me iré, hasta hablar bien contigo…y si nos da toda la noche…puedo dormir en el sofá, en el gris, en el que muchas veces me quedé”_. Suspire aceptando su oferta. Y entramos en la casa.

Ambos nos trasladamos afuera en el jardín, sabía que a ambos nos tranquilizaba, el ver la alberca y estar más relajados sentados en los sillones. Vi que Kit se dirigía al refrigerador sacando una botella de vino tinto, trayendo en la mano dos copas.  
_“Ya regreso”_ le dije mientras subía de dos en dos las escaleras, entrando en mi cuarto, cerrando la puerta sobre mi espalda y suspirando, a tientas busque una playera y unos vaqueros desgastados, me cambie apresuradamente y baje encontrándome a Kit esperándome en las escaleras con mi copa de vino.  
_“No te hubieras cambiado”_ su mirada de nuevo abrazándome de formas inesperadas en mi ser.  
_“Vamos afuera”_ le dije haciendo caso omiso a su comentario.

Nos sentamos uno enfrente del otro, mientras degustábamos el vino  
_“Em, no quiero, más bien…”_ sus palabras quedaban atrapadas en el aire tratando de traer las adecuadas a su boca, su voz sonaba cálida y cercana. _“Quiero pedirte perdón, por todo lo que te hice pasar….quiero que sepas que me dolió en el alma no hablar con la verdad desde un principio…”_ dejó a un lado la copa de vino en señal de hacerse notar que no estaba ni estaría ebrio a la hora de exponer sus verdaderos sentimientos. Sonrió ligeramente, sus ojos se posaban directamente viendo hacia la alberca, como viajando en su pasado. _“Recuerdas la primera vez que nos conocimos?”_ sus ojos de nuevo en mí y yo asentí en silencio. _“No te lo dije, pero, cuando llegué a casa de mi madre, lo primero que le dije fue que había encontrado al amor de mi vida”_ río de manera nerviosa _“no le dije nada de la serie, simplemente recuerdo haber estado demasiado feliz por haber coincidido contigo.”_ _“Y luego…”_ de nuevo esa melancolía en su voz, empecé a escuchar que poco a poco se quebraba y sin pensarlo me acerqué a él, abrazándolo, dejando que su rostro descansara en mi hombro.  
  
_“No tienes que pedirme perdón”_ le recalque, _“ambos nos hicimos mucho daño”_ tomé su rostro con mis manos, tratando de limpiar a tientas sus lágrimas.  
_“Te vi con Seth, durante ese tiempo y me tragué todo mi orgullo, y por eso estuve con Rose, tratando de olvidar el poco tiempo que estuvimos juntos, y tratando de entender por qué ya no estábamos.”_  
Poco a poco su rostro iba subiendo hacia mi rostro, mis manos temblaban y sentía su agarre más fuerte a mi cintura, traté de separarme un poco, pero me tenía aprisionada entre sus brazos y sus piernas.  
_“Quiero saber…”_ me lo decía mientras su mirada se desviaba hacia mi boca, deseando probar y tocar cualquier rincón de mi ser. _“si sientes esto que yo siento por ti…”_ no lo vi venir, sus labios lentamente se acercaban y me daban ligeros besos en mi mentón, subiendo poco a poco, rozando levemente mis labios _“si quieres, volver a intentarlo conmigo”_ de nuevo otro suave beso esta vez viajando hacia mis mejillas, subiendo a mis ojos, mi frente, recorriendo mi nariz, hasta quedar de nuevo frente a frente, a la espera de mi respuesta.  
_“No quiero escapar de ti. Esta vez no, ya oculté mis sentimientos por mucho tiempo…”_ no dejó que terminara, sus labios instintivamente capturaron mis labios, dando ligeros pellizcos con sus dientes, atrayéndome hacia él para intensificar nuestro beso. No pensaba en nada, más que en el vaivén de nuestras manos, no me di cuenta en que momento estaba encima de él, aprisionando sus piernas con las mías, sin pensarlo dos veces sentí que se levantaba de un golpe, cargándome entre sus brazos, y se dirigía rápidamente hacia arriba, y sabía perfectamente a donde iba con tanta prisa.

Sus labios soltaron los míos y vi su mirada cálida y a la vez tan llena de fuego _“conozco el camino hacia tu habitación”_ esbozó con una sonrisa, lo que hizo sonrojarme, recordando ese tiempo en el que estuvimos juntos en muchas ocasiones, amándonos, sin pensar en nada ni en nadie, hasta que todo se fue a la mierda.  
“ _Em, estas aquí?”_ me di cuenta que me había bajado en medio de mi habitación, tratando de capturar mi atención, me tomó de las manos y de nuevo comenzó a besarme, esta vez fue más necesitado, era con urgencia, sabía lo que significaba.  
“ _Me encantas, hermosa”_ , sus labios dejaban huellas de necesidad en todo mi cuerpo, mi cuello se abría a su paso para ser capturado por su boca, sentí su lengua vibrar en mi oreja, capturándola y besándola hasta morderla.  
“E _res perfecta, tan hermosa”_ Sentí de nuevo su agarre fuerte, tomándome de las nalgas y levemente hasta tirarme a la cama. De nuevo sus besos en mí, besando por encima de mi playera, gruñendo por ver mi ropa obstruyendo mi piel a su paso.  
_“Lo siento, pero no necesitamos esto”_ , lo decía mientras me levantaba ligeramente y quitaba mi playera. Quedándose sentado un momento encima de la cama, mirándome con una gran devoción, lo que hizo que mis manos se posaran en mi cara en señal de nerviosismo. Sabía que mi corpiño había causado una gran sensación en su ser, sabía cuánto amaba el encaje y el color negro en mi piel.  
_“Te lo pusiste para mí?_ ” tocaba poco a poco el pliegue del brasiere, como si fuera algo que no se puede tocar o que desaparecerá de un momento a otro. Asentí y mis mejillas comenzaron a arder lentamente.  
“ _Aún lo recuerdo”_ le esboce y de nuevo ese Kit necesitado de mí, lentamente se quitó su camisa, dejando su pecho al descubierto totalmente para mi.  
“ _Eres mío”_ lo solté sin pensar, a lo que él sonrió de una manera triunfante.  
Sus manos se posaron en el broche de mi brasiere, quitándolo lentamente, dejando al descubierto mis pechos. Su mirada era un regalo para mi alma, era como un niño que recibe su regalo favorito en navidad. Poco a poco bajo hacia mis pechos, tocándolos, saboreándolos, chupándolos, paso mucho tiempo en uno y luego le dirigió una mirada de amor al otro, haciendo exactamente la misma rutina, como un ritual de adoración.  
No podía estarme quieta, entre cada succión me hacía vibrar y temblar. Mi espalda se arqueaba y notaba que él lo disfrutaba ya que me veía y sonreía de vez en cuando. Sentí sus manos en mis caderas y sus dedos tratando de ganar la batalla con mis pantalones, logrando su cometido, dejándome solo en bragas. Toco mi centro con las yemas de los dedos, sintiendo la humedad que traspasaba el encaje negro de mis bragas.  
_“ y tú eres mía, solo mía”_ sonrió y lancé un gemido en señal de aprobación _“estas lista para mi”_ asentí pensando que era pregunta pero sabía que era afirmación, no pensaba, necesitaba de él y sabia cuanto el necesitaba de mí.  
De un tirón se arrancó su pantalón, quedándose en bóxer solamente, pero no fue por mucho tiempo, rápidamente regreso de nueva cuenta a mi lado, y de un solo golpe estaba desnudo completamente. Su miembro estaba completamente erguido para y por mí, no podía dejar de verlo, mientras me besaba a tientas trate de tocarlo y sentirlo con mis manos _“tranquila, amor…tenemos todo el tiempo para disfrutar…antes, quiero saborear cada centímetro de ti”_ de nuevo esa cálida voz, siendo una melodía para mis oídos.  
Sus labios firmes trazando besos en mi cuerpo, mis piernas siendo prisioneras bajo su cuerpo. Sus manos jugueteaban de arriba abajo hasta sentir que poco a poco abría mis bragas para mezclarse en mi centro. Comenzó ligeramente a rozarlo con sus dedos, lanzó un gemido al tocar mi humedad _“Emilia, estas tan mojada”_ su voz subía y bajaba gruñendo en señal de necesidad. Quitó a como pudo mis bragas sin dejar de besarme salvajemente. Hasta que sentí su miembro empujar levemente hacia mi centro. Lo cual me hizo gemir de nueva cuenta. _“Kit_ ” grité al momento que mis uñas subían y bajaban por su espalda.  
_“Que necesitas mi amor?_ ” lo decía mientras hacia este juego de empujar sin entrar, volviéndome loca, alcanzando la agonía.  
_“Te quiero en mi”_ le grité de nuevo, tomando con mis manos su miembro duro, empujando más fuerte para que entrara en mí. Kit sin dudarlo me tomó de las manos, sosteniéndolas hacia arriba con su fuerte agarre.  
_“No”_ me bramó, y vi sus ojos oscurecer, como un lobo que quiere esperar a comerse por completo a su presa. _“quiero hacerlo yo, no te quiero lastimar”_ asentí en silencio y el poco a poco bajo su mano a su miembro, no sin antes amenazarme _“si vuelves a bajar tus manos , no tendré piedad de ti”_ su mirada era retadora, el sabía que en el fondo yo quería que no tuviera piedad de mi, pero no podía decírselo, no tan pronto.  
Comenzó a empujar poco a poco dentro de mi, hasta que lo sentí por completo. Mi espalda se contraía con su empuje lento. Estaba muriendo de placer, quería más rápido, no quería contenerme en nada con él. _“Emilia..”_ gimió en mi boca, tratando de reprochar mis movimientos frenéticos debajo de el. _“quiero más.”_ le susurré y en su rostro se reflejaba el placer que sentía al entrar lentamente de nuevo en mí. __  
“Quiero que te acostumbres de nuevo a mi, mi amor” puso su corazón en esta última frase, lo sentí.  
Mis manos bajaron un poco a tocar sus brazos, bajando por su abdomen, jalando sus caderas y posicionándome en sus nalgas para poder controlar el ritmo y fue en vano. Su mirada me receptó y un brazo de él escapó para tomar uno mío y ponerlo encima _“te lo advertí”_ , sonrió maliciosamente al momento que me besaba apasionadamente, y con esto, comenzó a moverse frenéticamente, dando impulsos fuertes dentro de mi y fue cuando enloquecí de placer, _“Oh, Kit, no pares”_ gritó todo mi ser, sabía que no iba a durar mucho tiempo, sentía palpitaciones en todo mi cuerpo, iba a explotar , sus dedos recorrían mis labios, sus ojos abiertos veían con amor y devoción mi rostro.  
No podía verlo, el placer me hacía cerrar los ojos a cada momento, pero escuchaba susurros de amor cada vez que entraba en mí. Hasta que lo sentí, su cuerpo vibró de forma diferente, sentí que algo explotó dentro de mí, sabía que había sido él.  
Gritó mi nombre un par de veces y se dejó venir, terminando extasiado y exhausto, pero no lo suficiente para salir de mí, nos quedamos así un rato, pegados, mientras el de nuevo besaba mis pechos, lamiendo y mordiendo ligeramente. _“No sabes cuánto los extrañe”_ su voz sonaba infantil _“no quiero salir de ti, quiero estar así siempre”_ lo decía mientras me acariciaba lentamente mi rostro, sentía escozor en mis ojos y mi cabello pegado a mi cara por el gran calor que habíamos emanado.  
  
Sonreí y vi que poco a poco el salía, quedándose a un lado de mi, tocando mi abdomen, bajando de nuevo hacia mi centro. Poco a poco comenzó a juguetear, metiendo primero un dedo, y luego el otro, haciendo semicírculos . Ligeramente rozaba mi clítoris, y luego sin pensarlo lo vi debajo de mi, chupando y mordiendo mi hinchazón, _“Kit, no voy a durar”_ le reproche, a lo que él hizo caso omiso, seguía lamiendo, dándole toda la atención a mi clítoris. _“Kit!”_ tomé su cara en señal de que subiera y exploté, me sentí flotar por un largo momento, unas cuantas lágrimas se escaparon y sentí el agarre fuerte de sus brazos envolverme en su pecho.  
_“Emilia, te amo_ ” sentí su voz resonar en mi oído y levanté la vista pensando que había escuchado mal su última frase. Me topé con un Kit serio, siendo sincero conmigo  
__  
“Te amo desde que te vi sonriendo y haciendo bromas en medio del lobby en Belfast. Te amo desde la vez que fuimos a un concierto juntos, que acabamos tan mal que nos quedamos dormidos en el carro de regreso”  
Los dos soltamos una carcajada al unísono al recordar esas aventuras, pero el tomó mis labios con sus dedos en señal de que lo dejara terminar __  
“Te amo desde la vez que te pusiste como loca, creyendo que yo había muerto en la serie. ¿Recuerdas esa noche?”  
asentí ya con lágrimas en mi rostro  
_“Esa noche que nos vimos para explicarte que no estaba muerto, esa noche, quería besarte, quería hacerte el amor. Y es que, ¿quién no puede amar a Emilia Clarke?”_  
  
Mis lágrimas brotaron como un río que ha desbordado su cauce y lo que hice fue abalanzarme a él sin pensarlo. Comencé a besarlo lentamente. Y al soltarlo acuné su rostro con mis manos, viéndolo fijamente  
“ _Solo tú puedes amarme, tanto como yo te amo”_ De nuevo nos fundimos en un beso, tratando de olvidar el pasado triste, sin pensar en el futuro incierto, solo viviendo y disfrutando el momento entre los dos.  
_“Hay que dormir, mañana tenemos un premio que presentar”_ me soltó de su agarre dándome una ligera nalgada con cariño.  
_“Si, a dormir, mañana será un buen día para los dos”_ sonreí mientras me presionaba en su espalda, sus brazos me envolvieron posesivamente y sus labios me dejaban besos esporádicos en mis brazos y en mi cuello.  
_“Mañana hay que dar de que hablar”_ Escuchaba su voz traviesa e infantil.  
“ _No, amor, no quiero que piensen que estamos juntos, aún no”_ le tocaba su brazo de arriba abajo, mientras él dejaba de nuevo sus besos en mi cuerpo.  
_“Estaré pegado a ti día y noche”_ lo decía mientras su agarre se hacía más firme y me empujaba hacia él.  
_“No puedo contigo Kit Harington”_ suspire en señal de cansancio mientras el masajeaba mis muslos y caderas.  
_“Y pensar que al terminar el evento te haré de nuevo el amor”_ me volteo hacia él en señal de necesidad, sabía que cuando se lo proponía podía ser tremendamente posesivo y amoroso.  
_“Y pensar”_ de nuevo suspiré viéndolo a los ojos, y lentamente acerqué mis labios a los suyos, fundiéndonos de nuevo en un juramento que difícilmente será imposible de romper.


	2. And think...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I received many messages asking for the translation of this fanfic. My English is terrible, so with the help of Google I hope I do it well.  
> but, I apologize in advance.

_"I had everything, but less him, I was a little hurt a few months ago, I could not tear away this feeling of losing something that was not even mine." I cried and shielded myself in my hormones, my damn hormones that made me play tricks, and I went through everything, I lost and that's when I won again. "_

Arriving in Los Angeles I had not even had time to eat, everything was very fast, I was handed the folder with events and scheduled appointments. Being in Los Angeles filled me with many things, for months I had not set foot in the city because of agenda and recordings, others because of laziness and apathy. I had everything in London, but most importantly my family. We got into the car that was waiting for us outside the airport, without problems I approached a few paparazzi who were waiting for my arrival and between phrases wanting to get information from the recordings.

_"At 8am we have to be at the house of the makeup artist"_ I heard from afar that the girl who had been given to me as my assistant for a few days was addressing my best friend Lola. Lola nodded.

Lola was an angel fallen from heaven for me, it has been my shoulder to laugh, cry, dance, scream or just say idiocies. Lola is my sister.

I tried to keep my mind a little clear, jet lagged to its effect and all I wanted was to get home and sleep through the afternoon. But, I laughed to myself as I remembered the words of a friend who told me "Do not go to the Angels to sleep, the Angels do not sleep", I smiled when I remembered him, those black curls that jumped from one place to another when he told me those words while dancing in a club near Hollywood.

The way home was eternal, it was more than an hour we had left the airport and in the distance I could see the channels and the beach in the background

_"almost arrived"_ approached my ear Lola, lightly touching my arm. I smiled at him, I knew it, and I returned to take my position to look at the window, I needed a bath, put on my pajamas and sleep, and the truth relaxed me seeing the great landscape that Venice was giving me, its streets somewhat clear, the green trees swaying with the slight air, could even think that the breeze of the beach bathed everything that happened around him. We parked outside the house. Lola gave directions to the driver and we left the two. The assistant handed me my folder and directions, I signaled him to pass, but something had crossed and had to leave _"tomorrow I will be here at 8 in the morning, we have to review your appointments and pending, and I want you to go looking at the folder with the photographs of the dresses I left "_ I smiled and I thanked him.

Upon entering the house I dropped on the sofa, tried to put my mind in white and what I most wanted in the world was to take a bath,

_"Do you want to eat something?"_ Lola asked from the kitchen  
_"Thank God you mention it"_ I smiled and ran with her.  
_"What do we ask?", "Pizza?_ " Lola was trying to find information on fast food brochures  
_"Yes, with French fries"_ I argued and took his cell phone searching the Internet for the nearest pizza place  
_"Do not be antiquated, Lo"_ , I opened the application and had already ordered the pizza online  
_"My God, like I did not think of before?"_ Giving me a light blow on the head,  
_"If you live attached to the cell phone"_  
_"Do not bother"_ I argued complaining jokingly about his blow  
_"I'll take a bath"_  
  
I climbed the scalars two by two, opening my room wide and letting myself fall on my bed, as I missed being between the sheets and pillows of my so delicious bed. I suddenly stopped to feel that my cell phone began to vibrate, again and again, it was not called, they were whatsapp messages, something very important would be since it did not stop vibrating. It took me a while to wait for the sound to stop. I opened it, the time of the clock marked almost 7 o'clock in the afternoon.  
  
I opened the whatsapp and saw his name first, and there were his messages unread, one after the other, I started reading silently  
  
**"Em"**  
**"Hello"**  
**"See you on Sunday"**  
**"I hope not to bother"**  
**"I'm in New York"**  
**"Very close"**  
**"I'll go to a bar, see you on Sunday"**  
  
The habit of writing in lines would never be taken away, we had talked many times about how annoying that was, and how much I got angry, and I knew I was doing it to exasperate me.  
  
**"Have fun"** I answered and I laughed to myself  
**"Do not do something idiot Kit Harington, see you on Sunday ... learn to write often"**  
  
I sent the message and I closed the cell phone, I threw it away from the bed and I heard it vibrate again, I took it and saw its response.  
  
**"I know, I love making you angry, you look so beautiful"**  
  
I knew how to do it, I knew how to put myself in this situation, my hands trembled and I did not stop seeing that word that had told me many times, facing me, challenging me, it had always been her "beautiful", since we met in the lobby of the hotel, his gaze never left me, and after that it was a chemistry, something exploded, we lived things so intense that with no one I could repeat it again. ****  


Again, I waved my cell phone away from my sight and entered the bathroom, maybe the shower would help me to clear up a bit.

The days passed and my first event was a W magazine party, I felt a little uncomfortable, mixing was not my thing, but I knew and I thought it was good to start a conversation or new friendships. Thank God that everything happened well and I managed to see old friends who resided directly in Los Angeles.

  
When we got back to the house, Lola ran to the pool, forcing me to continue the party outside, I reluctantly accepted, went up to the room, put on my pajamas and drank the rosé wine that was almost finished. Seeing me go out into the garden, I noticed that Lola was absorbed in her phone

  
_"Did something happen?"_ I commented worriedly,  
_"Um, yeah, something happened, I do not know how bad."_ Her body moved to the side to give me space to sit with her. He gave me the cell phone and I saw a note that fired against Kit, "The king of the north is expelled from a bar in New York"  
_"Damn shit"_ I shouted without releasing the phone, I did not want to see the video, I handed it back to Lola and opened the bottle of wine by taking it directly from her.  
_"It's bad right?"_  She turned to me and saw me with a worried look  
_"I do not know, I hope not"_ without turning to see her take out my cell phone again, looking at whatsapp the groups we shared, nobody had commented anything, not even him.  
I was about to turn it off when I saw that he was writing something to me, I waited, until my screen went on again

  
" **Em, hello, I'd like to talk to you about some things"** Again writing in lines thought.  
**"Everything is fine, ok?"**  
**"And why should it be wrong?"** I replied  
**"They bothered me in that bar, you sure already know, they bothered me with you, they messed with you"**  
**"On a scale of 0 to 10, how drunk are you?"** I confronted him.  
**"5, is not that, damn, they kicked me out for defense and I'm not worth anything, you understand, John was there, he heard me, he saw me, Rose knows it"**  
My fingers began to dance on the telephone keypad, I began to feel a blast of heat, intense desire to rip my pajamas and sink into the damn pool, instead I took a drink of wine.

 

_"Hey Em, calm down"_ Lola ripped off my bottle, _"tomorrow you have an event, I have to take care of you"_  
I threw my cell phone at him, as a sign that he read the conversation, Lola's look told me what I did not want to hear, I had a big mess on me.  
_"Piece of idiot"_ blasphemed Lola, _"Emilia, nothing has happened between you for a long time, these idiocies do not have to worry, unless you still want, there yes, the two would be pieces of idiots"_ his voice shouted I would listen to her, but I was still lost in that message.  
I did not answer, but with seeing my face she affirmed her suspicions  
_"Shit Emilia, you're in love"_ she got off the bunk in which she was sitting comfortably and ran to hug me  
_"I had overcome it, you know, that's why I did not tell you anything"_ my weak sobs were increasing, Lola's hands caressed my face. " _But, it's so damn impossible"_ I wiped away my tears  
_"He keeps writing to me at all times, he keeps feeding me the soul, and now this Lo, Rose's brother saw him, he realized that he was defending me in that bar ._  
_"Like any friend Em would have done,_ " she whispered to me as he stroked my hair in consolation.  
_"I hope this does not get bigger, I do not want to hurt anyone, do you understand?"_ I could not control my crying, I felt the pain.  
_"Emilia, stop crying, you do not hurt anyone, she knew it, she knew what she got into, and yet the idiot accepted it, just like that"_  
I got up suddenly, heading to the interior of the house,  
" _I'd better sleep"_ I tried to contain my tears, drying as much as I could with the palms of my hands  
Listen again to the vibrations of my cell phone, without paying attention to keep it in my pants.  
_"Emilia, you have to sleep, promise me, you have many events and I want to see you radiant"_  
My arms rose in the air in triumph  
_"I know, I'll sleep, I promise"_

The days passed with an air of forgetfulness, I began to see friends who had a lot that I did not see, with some exchanging numbers to talk more often, one of them was James Franco, who every time I went to London was looking for me to invite me to take a beer or just talk and get up to speed. The truth is that he was always behind me, everyone told me, but the weird or the good, is that he was not my type, he made me laugh too much and that valued him, but, there was simply something that did not fit with our personalities And I let it go.

Saturday had a very important event, it was an auction in which Seann Penn had invited us to participate. Kit was invited. But, I really did not know if I would come, I was avoiding WhatsApp to not read their conversations, I did not want to hurt, I did not want to think about him, I wanted to focus on my meetings and really have a good time. Because he always hurt me, at all times, and it was hard to cope with at work, so I wanted it to be a temporary problem during my stay in Los Angeles.

_Do you think he comes?_ Lola was saying in my ear while they assigned us the table  
_"I've been avoiding it for a day and a half, so I do not know"_ \- she said to Lola between teeth while trying to smile at the people who passed by us.  
_"You did not answer the 50 messages?"_ \- Lola asked intrigued  
_"105 messages, to be exact, and I know they are between the lines, damn it, you know how it makes me angry"_ I smiled at the diner who directed us to the table.

  
The room began to fill, there were people from Hollywood as benefactors of various institutions. Thank God that he was not assigned to my table, I would not be able to tolerate the reason of being by his side, without it hurting.  
Lola got up in the middle of the event with the excuse of going to touch up her makeup, I did not want to go, I was a little dizzy because of the cheap wine they were giving, I took advantage of the moment when nobody paid attention to look at my cell phone, especially those 105 messages I had not wanted to read, I opened it and there they were blinking, as if by magic those 105 messages became 150.  
I started reading the first ones without sense, unfinished words, that drunk I thought while giving a half smile. But, afterwards, the worst happened,

  
" **I said to Rose, it's over"** , my fingers were shaking, what the hell had I said? I saw the time of his message, I did not agree, this message I had sent to me on Saturday morning, I was sober, I thought, I started reading .  
**"She knows that this will not work with her, she knows that it's always been you" "from the beginning, you"**  
I was puzzled, I turned up to see if the person next door had seen the message, trying to get it from me, but no, the people were absorbed in a conversation that I could not understand.  
Again my gaze turned to the message and I continued to read the rest  
**"Emilia, I love you, I know I'm not the best person, but I want to show you, I want to do things right, for once in my life, and if you want and accept me, I want to give you all my love, without halves"**  
Writing full I thought, my eyes began to fill with water, trying to contain me, I took a big sip of his wine while I approached a little to my table companions to interfere in the conversation, some hands touched me from behind what made me turn Quick.

_"He did come!"_ -Lola motioned me to turn around while she sat next to me  
He knew who Lola was talking about, but he did not have the guts to turn around to see him, not when he had just read his message.  
_"It's coming"_ hit me lightly Lola with my arm. And he did it in vain, since I felt his presence before Lola told me, the heat flooded me and ran to the tip of my hair.  
_"Good evening."_ His warm voice echoed across the table, and people turned to my side, he was standing behind me waving warmly. The people made a gesture of greeting and got up to give a warm hug to a benefactor who knew us for years. Gerry Pattinson.When Gerry was approaching, I felt the heat emanating like fire right in my right ear  
_"In a moment I'll be back with you"_ -I felt it in my whole being, I could not answer, I just nodded quickly. Gods, it was impossible to breathe when he was near me, it was an intoxicating reaction.

  
Trying to take a breath, I got up from the table, the event was about to start and I wanted to get lost in the lobby to catch my breath for a moment, I apologized to Lola as she walked towards the lobby, I had to pass by her side to Go where I needed to, but, his hand caught my hand just before I scurried away.  
Gerry said goodbye and returned to his place  
Kit traced circles in my hand and my fingers affectionately and I just felt like dying.  
" _Are you going out?"_ He told me warmly, I felt his eyes fall on my face and I tried to adjust my skirt as an excuse not to look at him.  
" _Yes_ " I told him at the moment that he saw the time on the cell phone,  
" _Soon they start and I want ... I need fresh air"_ in that moment I faced him looking into his eyes, his eyes were warm, they told me a thousand things with the look he was trying to decipher.  
" _Lets go_ " I take the hand linking his fingers with mine, trying not to attract attention, but it was impossible, everyone turned to see us, some smiled at us, others simply saw us absorbed.  
When he left the lobby empty, he turned me to face him.  
" _Hey, I do not want this, Emilia, I do not want you to avoid me_ " he took me lightly on the shoulder in pressure to keep him from running away  
" _I will not run away, Kit_ ," I reluctantly let go.  
" _What I wrote today is true, I saw that you just read it a while ago_ " he tried to approach me, enough to get my full attention.

" _I do not want anyone to suffer,_ " I snapped, " _I do not feel well, at this_ " and again my eyes began to fill with water, trying to restrain me look down.  
_"I just want to know if you feel the same for me_ " his hand let go of my arm and I felt the heat on my chin, little by little he began to massage it and climb up to my cheek.  
_"If you tell me no, I swear I will understand, I will not accept it, but there will be no going back"_ his hands circled my face, I felt his fingers warmly erase the traces of my tears.  
" _And if I say yes?_ " Without hesitation, I added courage and let go of the truth, my true feelings.

  
His face changed completely from anguish to radiate happiness. His lips made a big smile and whispered a "my love" while his arms held me in a warm and strong hug.  
" _I would kiss you here if it were possible"_ -his voice was a song for my ears _"but, we have plenty of time for that_ "  
" _And to talk"_ I apprehended him and without ceasing to hug him I planted a chaste kiss on the cheek. What made him jump and almost scream with emotion like a child who has been given his favorite toy.  
" _I love you Emilia, you look so beautiful"_ his eyes fell to my face, slowly moving towards my body. " _My actions not to speak with the truth from the beginning have been my punishment, but no longer, I do not want to hurt you again_ " again his arms on my back, tracing nonsense forms on her. Making me vibrate with every touch.  
_"How did she take it?_ " I inadvertently released the sting and saw him again tense and hyperventilated, sighing as he tried to say the right words.  
" _Let's say she always knew, but she tried to refuse to believe it. When I told her, she simply exhaled and threw me out of his apartment. "_

I was about to ask another question about the subject, but we started to listen to the person in charge of the event give the next bid. He took me delicately by the hand and we entered the room. Not without first stealing a warm kiss. I tried to contain my feigned anger, his gaze changed from childish to serious, trying to make me understand that he wanted more of that. I managed to stop him by pulling him straight back into the room.  
In the distance I saw Lola making a sign with her hand. I let go of Kit's strong grip, making the move to return to his place. He winked at me in total complicity, with his contained smile telling me that we would resume what I had done later.

_"The next bid is ..._ " I heard the presentation of the next auction in the distance, I sat down at the table and Lola's hands pulled me by the arm.

  
" _Where have you been a piece of dumb?_ " - his voice was inaudible with the noise, I put his hand on his lips as a sign that later explained,  
_"Do not worry my darling_ " -I hugged her tightly

And I heard my name in depth.

  
_"What was that?"_ I questioned my closest companion next to me. She smiled happily at me and I felt the floodlights flooding me with their twinkling white lights.  
" _They just bid to watch the last episode of Game of Thrones with you!"_  
My grip with Lola became more intense, if I had not been sitting, it was obvious that I had fainted without thinking.  
Lola took my arm, making me stop when the presenter asked about me. I felt overwhelmed, dizzy.  
The bid started with $ 20,000, in the distance I see Kit of the eye that turned looking for the bidder of it. I saw him in an altered way, his hands knuckled and his breathing contained.  
Back to my reality, I heard someone bid a higher price and the spotlight focus, I realize that it is Brad Pitt himself who had raised the palette. I feel dying, I have never felt between happiness and the desire to cry at the same time.  
Again I turn smiling in the direction of Kit and suddenly it is not, it has left the room, I try to incorporate myself in my place but it was inevitable not to start looking for it with the look.

  
_"He got up and the idiot went away"_ \- Again Lola as my conscience, almost shouting in my ear.  
_"Did you see it?"_ I said incredulously  
_"What if I saw him? I was throwing fire when Brad Pitt lifted the board"_ -she said in a raised way to what I smiled. Wishing to see a jealous Kit, for me.

  
The auction continued, the hostess shouted something like "the king in the north" and the spotlights moved everywhere. They saw him from afar and began to shout at him, showing off his exquisite presence he entered the room. Everyone applauded and he shouted " _he included me with Emilia to see the chapter"_. His look was challenging to a Brad Pitt who shouted excitedly, which caused him to lift another board pushing against him and almost double the bet. A benefactor did not stay behind and pushed against Brad, which made him retire immediately. Everything was so fast that I felt so overwhelmed by the moment.  
Kit approached Brad and signaled me to come close to him. Kit took my hand possessively while Brad greeted me. In the distance we saw that the benefactor who had come out winner was also approaching, which made Kit almost stand beside me squeezing my back next to him.

  
" _I was not going to leave you alone with him or anyone,"_ he said when we left them.  
" _I do not need you to save me and less from Brad Pitt"_ , his hand imprisoned me again, this time stronger _"do not make me lose my temper, Emilia"_ came too close that its scent of wine and perfume mixed between the two, His hand still pressed mine, while his eyes rested on mine and saw me in the way I had often discovered by accident.  
From afar I saw Lola approaching and Kit noticed it, her grip became more subtle, until I reluctantly let go.

" _Emilia, we have to go, tomorrow we were summoned early,_ " I noticed Lola directing her gaze and her body towards me, almost completely turning her back on Kit. She noticed my annoyed face when I realized what she was trying to do.  
" _Oh Kit, I did not see you, hello_ " She noticed my anger at what Lola had to smile forced, her hand rose to greet him to which Kit responded with an effusive hug, which took full control of Lola It really was a very funny scene, my smile widened and I took Lola's hand to lead us to the exit, still annoyed by the complex situation that Kit had unleashed a moment ago.  
" _Em, are you going, like this?_ " Kit saw me as I walked towards the door  
_"Come on, I do not want to give a scene in this room, we can be fired outside_ ," I pleaded with my voice and my eyes, trying to make the situation, despite being tense, a bit more comfortable for both of us.  
I watched him take his coat without thinking, following in the footsteps behind me.

  
At the exit a small blonde girl intercepted Lola with an effusive hug, I had not realized who she was until she rushed at me.  
" _I missed them so much!_ " Laura Brown shouted as she hugged us affectionately to both of us, _"we have to celebrate that you are here Emilia!_ ", We jumped from her strong grip which made me swing from side to side, and without thinking two strong arms on my back holding me tight, I felt warm, his hands went up and down my back and rested on my hips, squeezing my back in his chest.  
" _Careful"_ was a barely audible murmur in my ear that almost made me faint.  
I saw Kit approach Laura giving her a big hug, to which Laura's eyes twinkled with emotion as she was close to him. It's mine, I thought.  
" _Since we are here, we should go to celebrate. Lola ._.. "directing her total attention to my friend, leaving kit and I excluded from her talk.

  
_"Well, do you want to go have fun?"_ Kit's voice sounded like total denial, but I knew that if I accepted he would gladly accept it anyway.  
" _No really_ " I said with a knowing smile, his eyes thanked me in silence and took my hand.  
" _Laura, because you and Lola are not going to celebrate, while I take Miss Clarke home?_ "  
His voice was firm, and sure, I do not hesitate for a second, however, I was stupefied. I did not want him to take attributions yet. Everything was very fast and I needed to clarify it with him and with myself.  
Laura gave us full attention, a little doubtful, she smiled turning to see Lola who was frowning at me in denial.

Lola and I had that language of looks, so I silently begged her to accept. To which I noticed that his eyes simply relaxed little by little, taking Laura by the arm.  
_"Come on Laura, you and I have to get acquainted with many things"_  
I thanked in silence, I was scared and nervous, I did not know what was going to bring us, but, I needed once and for all to clarify everything or it would explode at once.  
Kit directed me towards the entrance of the lobby, making a sign to the driver of the truck that moved him to park in front. He pushed me through the crowd and we managed to get to his truck without problems.

  
" _To your house, right?",_ I could not see his eyes with the total darkness that overwhelmed us, but his voice sounded doubtful, as if afraid that I would get off at that moment.  
"Yes, Venice," I assured him and I felt his warm hand again take mine in such a subtle way, almost afraid to touch my fingers.

It took us almost an hour to get to the destination, the silence was a little uncomfortable, we hardly talked about things without meaning. We both knew that the real talk would be at my house.

He got off first of the truck opening the door and giving me the hand to not fall, I went ahead with the key and he went to the driver who nodded and left quickly.  
" _What happened?_ " I commented as he joined me, entering the house together.  
_"Nothing. I told him to pick me up tomorrow at about 9 in the morning_ "he released him without further ado, my gaze fell on him, seeing that his hands were getting into his pockets, and his feet traced an imaginary stone as he walked.  
" _Did you tell him?"_ I smiled more nervously than happy. His eyes fixed on me. And I saw that perverse look that often directed me, especially when I was in dresses or I got close to him to say something in his ear.  
_"I will not leave, until I speak well with you ... and if he gives us all night ... I can sleep on the sofa, in the gray, where I often stayed"._  
I sighed accepting his offer. And we entered the house.

We both moved outside in the garden, I knew that we both reassured ourselves, to see the pool and to be more relaxed sitting in the armchairs. I saw that Kit was going to the refrigerator taking out a bottle of red wine, bringing two glasses in his hand.  
_"I'm coming back,"_ I said as I climbed the stairs two at a time, entering my room, closing the door on my back and sighing, groping for a T-shirt and worn jeans, I changed hurriedly and went downstairs to find Kit waiting for me at the stairs with my glass of wine.  
_"You would not have changed"_ his gaze again hugging me in unexpected ways in my being.  
_"Let's go outside,"_ I told him, ignoring his comment.  
We sat facing each other while we tasted the wine

_Em, I do not want, rather ..."_ his words were trapped in the air trying to bring the right ones to his mouth, his voice sounded warm and close.  
_"I want to apologize, for everything that I made you pass ... I want you to know that it hurt my soul not to speak with the truth from the beginning ..."_ I put aside the glass of wine as a sign that it was not even I would be drunk when it comes to exposing his true feelings.  
He smiled slightly, his eyes fell directly to the pool, as if traveling in his past.  
" _Remember the first time we met?"_ His eyes back on me and I nodded in silence.  
" _I did not tell you, but when I arrived at my mother's house, the first thing I said was that I had found the love of my life"_ I laugh nervously " _I did not tell him anything about the series, I just remember being too happy for having coincided with you. "_  
" _And then ..._ " again that melancholy in his voice, I began to hear that little by little he was breaking and without thinking I approached him, hugging him, letting his face rest on my shoulder.  
_"You do not have to apologize"_ I stressed, " _we both hurt a lot_ " I took his face with my hands, trying to grope his tears.  
" _I saw you with Seth, during that time and I swallowed all my pride, and that's why I was with Rose, trying to forget the little time we were together, and trying to understand why we were not there anymore."_

Little by little her face was going Climbing up to my face, my hands trembled and I felt his grip tighter on my waist, I tried to separate myself a little, but he had me imprisoned in his arms and legs. _"I want to know ..."_ he told me while his gaze drifted to my mouth, wanting to try and touch any corner of my being. " _If you feel this that I feel for you ..._ " I did not see it coming, his lips slowly came closer and gave me light kisses on my chin, rising little by little, brushing lightly my lips _"if you want, try again with me again_

Another soft kiss this time traveling to my cheeks, rising to my eyes, my forehead, running my nose, until being again face to face, waiting for my response.  
_"I do not want to escape from you. Not this time, I hid my feelings for a long time .._. "he did not let it finish, his lips instinctively captured my lips, giving slight pinches with his teeth, pulling me to him to intensify our kiss.  
I did not think about anything, except in the swing of our hands, I did not realize when I was on top of him, imprisoning his legs with mine, without thinking twice I felt him rise up with a blow, carrying me in his arms, and he was quickly heading up, and he knew exactly where he was going in such a hurry.  
His lips released mine and I saw his look warm and yet so full of fire _"I know the way to your room_ " he outlined with a smile, which made me blush, remembering that time we were together on many occasions, loving us, without think of nothing or nobody, until everything went to hell.

_"Em, are you here?"_ I realized that I had gone down in the middle of my room, trying to capture my attention, he took me by the hands and again he began to kiss me, this time it was more needed, it was with urgency, I knew what what did it mean.  
" _I love you, beautiful",_ his lips left traces of need all over my body, my neck opened in his path to be captured by his mouth, I felt his tongue vibrate in my ear, capturing and kissing until bite.  
_"You are perfect, so beautiful"_  
I felt his strong grip again, grabbing my buttocks and lightly pulling me to the bed.  
Again his kisses on me, kissing over my shirt, growling to see my clothes clogging my skin in his path.  
" _I'm sorry, but we do not need this,_ " he said as I got up slightly and removed my shirt. Sitting for a moment on the bed, looking at me with great devotion, which made my hands rest on my face as a sign of nervousness. I knew that my bodice had caused a great sensation in her being, I knew how much I loved the lace and the black color on my skin.  
_"Did you put it on for me?"_ He played little by little the fold of the brasiere, as if it were something that can not be touched or that will disappear at any moment.  
I nodded and my cheeks began to burn slowly.  
" _I still remember "_ he outlined and again that Kit needed me, slowly he took off his shirt, leaving his chest completely exposed for me.  
_"You are mine"_ I let go without thinking, to which he smiled in a triumphant way. His hands rested on the clasp of my brasiere, slowly removing it, exposing my breasts.  
His look was a gift for my soul, it was like a child who receives his favorite gift at Christmas.  
Little by little I went down to my breasts, touching them, tasting them, sucking them, spending a lot of time in one and then I gave a look of love to the other, doing exactly the same routine, like a ritual of adoration.  
I could not stand still, between each suction it made me vibrate and tremble. My back arched and I noticed that he enjoyed it since he saw me and smiled from time to time. I felt his hands on my hips and his fingers trying to win the battle with my pants, accomplishing his task, leaving me alone in panties.  
I touch my center with the tips of my fingers, feeling the moisture that pierced the black lace of my panties.  
" _And you are mine, only mine"_ he smiled and I gave a moan in approval " _you ready for me"_ I nodded thinking it was a question but I knew it was affirmation, I did not think, I needed him and he knew how much he needed me.

With one pull he tore off his pants, staying in boxer only, but it was not for long, he quickly returned again to my side, and in one fell swoop he was completely naked.  
His member was fully erect for and by me, I could not stop seeing him, while he was kissing me, I tried to touch him and feel him with my hands  
" _Quiet, love ... we have all the time to enjoy ... before, I want to taste every inch of you_ " again that warm voice, being a melody for my ears. His firm lips tracing kisses on my body, my legs being imprisoned under his body.  
His hands played from top to bottom until I felt slowly opening my panties to blend in my center. He began to lightly touch it with his fingers, he gave a moan when he touched my wetness _"Emilia, you're so wet_ " her voice rose and fell, growling in need.  
He removed my panties as he could, still kissing me savagely. Until I felt his member push slightly towards my center. Which made me moan again.  
" _Kit_ " I shouted at the moment that my nails went up and down her back.  
" _What do you need my love?_ " He said as he made this game of pushing without entering, going crazy, reaching the agony.  
" _I need you in me_ ," I shouted again, taking my hard member with my hands, pushing harder to get into me.  
Kit without hesitation took me by the hands, holding them up with his strong grip.  
" _No_ " he bellowed at me, and I saw his eyes darken, like a wolf that wants to wait to eat its prey completely. _"I want to do it myself, I do not want to hurt you"_ I nodded silently and slowly under his hand to his member, but not before threatening me " _if you lower your hands again, I will not have pity on you_ " his gaze was challenging, he knew that deep down I wanted him not to have pity on me, but I could not tell him, not so soon.

  
He began to push little by little into me, until I felt it completely. My back contracted with its slow thrust. I was dying of pleasure, I wanted faster, I did not want to restrain myself in anything with him. _"Emilia ._.." he moaned in my mouth, trying to reproach my frantic movements beneath him. _"I want more,"_ I whispered and his face reflected the pleasure I felt as he slowly entered me again. " _I want you to get used to me again, my love_ " he put his heart in this last sentence, I felt it.  
My hands came down a little to touch his arms, down his abdomen, pulling his hips and positioning on his buttocks to control the pace and was in vain. His gaze took me in and an arm of him escaped to take one of my own and put it on top of it. "I warned you," he smiled mischievously as he kissed me passionately, and with this, he began to move frantically, giving strong impulses inside me and that was when I went crazy with pleasure,  
" _Oh, Kit, do not stop"_ I scream my whole being, I knew that it was not going to last long, I felt palpitations all over my body, I was going to explode, his fingers ran over my lips, his eyes opened with love and devotion.

I could not see it, the pleasure made me close my eyes every moment, but I heard whispers of love every time it entered me.  
Until I felt it, his body vibrated differently, I felt something explode inside me, I knew it had been him. He shouted my name a couple of times and let himself come, ending up ecstatic and exhausted, but not enough to get out of me, we stayed like that for a while, glued together, while he again kissed my breasts, licking and biting lightly.  
" _You do not know how much I missed them_ " his voice sounded childish _"I do not want to leave you, I want to be like this always"_ he said as he slowly stroked my face, I felt stinging in my eyes and my hair stuck to my face by the great heat that we had emanated

I smiled and saw that little by little he came out, staying to one side of me, touching my abdomen, lowering again towards my center. Little by little he began to play, putting one finger first, and then the other, making semicircles. Slightly brushed my clitoris, and then without thinking I saw it under me, sucking and biting my swelling, " _Kit, I will not last"_ reproach, which he ignored, kept licking, giving all the attention to my clitoris . _"Kit!_ " I took her face as a sign that it would rise and explode, I felt float for a long moment, a few tears escaped and I felt the strong grip of her arms wrap around my chest.

  
" _Emilia, I love you"_ I felt his voice echo in my ear and I looked up thinking I had heard his last sentence wrong. I came across a serious Kit, being honest with me

  
" _I love you since I saw you smiling and making jokes in the middle of the lobby in Belfast. I love you from the time we went to a concert together, that we ended up so bad that we fell asleep in the car back "_  
We both laughed in unison when remembering those adventures, but he took my lips with his fingers in a sign that I let him finish  
" _I love you from the time you went crazy, believing that I had died in the series. Do you remember that night? "I nodded already with tears on my face" that night we met to explain that he was not dead, that night, I wanted to kiss you, I wanted to make love to you. And, who can not love Emilia Clarke?_ "

  
My tears sprang up like a river that has overflowed its channel and what I did was rush to him without thinking. I started kissing him slowly. And releasing it cradled his face with my hands, seeing him fixedly " _Only you can love me, as much as I love you_ " Again we melted into a kiss, trying to forget the sad past, without thinking about the uncertain future, just living and enjoying the moment between the two.

  
" _We have to sleep, tomorrow we have a prize to present"_ he released me from his grip giving me a light spanking with affection.  
" _Yes, to sleep, tomorrow will be a good day for both of us_ " I smiled as he pressed me on his back, his arms wrapped me possessively and his lips left sporadic kisses on my arms and on my neck.  
" _Tomorrow we have to give of what to talk"_ He listened to his naughty and childish voice.

" _No, love, I do not want you to think we're together, not yet_ " he touched his arm up and down, while he left his kisses on my body again.  
" _I'll be stuck to you day and night_ " he said as his grip became firmer and he pushed me towards him.  
" _I can not with you, Kit Harington,"_ I sighed in exhaustion as he massaged my thighs and hips.  
" _And to think that at the end of the event I will make you love again_ " I turned to him in a sign of need, I knew that when I proposed he could be tremendously possessive and loving.  
_"And think"_ I sighed again seeing him in the eyes, and slowly I brought my lips to his, melting again in an oath that will hardly be impossible to break.

 


End file.
